For Every Love Letter Written...
by Nymphean
Summary: (Slash, CK/LeLU) How long will it take Lex and Clark to realize their feelings for each other? Featuring a troubled Lex, a rather slow Clark, and an evil Lionel, with appearances from a mysterious stranger, and... Batman?! *Chapter 2 up!!!*
1. Strangers

**For Every Love Letter Written…**

A/N: This is my first Smallville fic. I'm not well-versed in the ways of the show yet, but I have always adored all things Superman, this show being no exception. I'd like to point out that, while I am trying to keep with the general canon of the show, I will stray from it whenever it suits my purpose. I guess that makes this kind of an alternate universe fic, but not really. 

This is a SLASH fic! It happens to center around a very loving and passionate m/m relationship. It will not be TOO graphic, but if meaningful sexual relationships between two members of the same sex bother you, then please leave now and don't waste my time or yours.

Also, the character Lydia is my invention, and she will stick around only until she has served her very important purpose. Then she'll go away. I know how much it annoys people when authors create their own characters, but believe me, it was necessary. 

Theme song for this fic is 'Hole in my Soul' by Aerosmith, a great song by a legendary band *sigh*. Song for this chapter: 'Every Me and Every You' by Placebo.

Please go easy on me. This fic won't be totally accurate. I know that, and now so do you. We clear?

Last but not least, please read and review! I value your comments, ideas and constructive criticism, so if you have any suggestions on how I can make this better, please tell me! The next chapter should be up soon… for now, enjoy!

*****

**Prologue**

_"…There's a hole in my soul,_

_The one thing I've learned_

_For every love letter written,_

_There's another one burned…_

_…So you tell me how it's gonna be_

_This time…"_

_-Aerosmith, "Hole In My Soul"_

She pulled her black BMW convertible around the tight corner and skidded to a halt outside the gates of the mansion (if it could even be called that). Frowning wickedly at herself in the rearview mirror, she undid her seat belt and reached out the push the buzzer. 

"_May I help you_?" inquired a harsh voice that, through the speaker, sounded almost robotic. She arched an eyebrow and leaned towards the speaker. 

"It's Lydia," She said sharply. "Open the gates." There was no reply from the speaker, but the gates swung open almost immediately. Lydia stepped on the gas and raced up towards the main house. 

_How ridiculous, _She thought to herself as she stopped the sleek convertible in front of the main entrance and peered over the top of her sunglasses at her surroundings, _a castle in the middle of a bloody cornfield. As if the common fools who inhabit this underdeveloped town could even appreciate it's beauty. _She shook her head and strode purposefully towards the door, marching through it like a cross between and army commandant and a runway model. She stopped abruptly in the middle of the large entranceway, her eyes sweeping from its high ceiling to the marvelously tiled marble floor. 

"Yes," She whispered to herself, smiling genuinely, "This will do quite nicely."

"Will it now?" Lydia's smile disappeared immediately at the sound of a voice from somewhere above her head. Her eyes scanned the railings overlooking the entrance hall until she found him standing at the top of one of the many staircases. She whipped off her sunglasses and glared at him lethally.

"Lex," She whispered, still glaring. "How… good to see you."

The young man matched her glare as he began to descend the stairs. "Indeed. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Her eyes became enraged. "Don't play dumb, Lex. As much as it suits you, the overall effect is not generally accepted as appealing." 

"Thank you for that priceless insight, Lydia." Lex stepped off the bottom stair and began to advance towards her. "I'll remember to file that away somewhere safe."

"Haha… ever the funny one," She replied.

"Well one of us had to be."

"Touché."

Lex shook his head. "So is there a reason for this visit from Hurricane Lydia, or did you just feel like destroying some lives and decide to come see me?"

Fire leapt into her eyes, and she looked as if she were about to tear Lex apart, limb by limb. "How dare you insult me, you arrogant fool?"

"Brazen slut."

"Impotent bastard!" 

"BITCH!" 

For a moment they just stared each other down, and then a smile began to creep onto Lydia's face. "God, but I've missed you."

Lex cracked a grin. "It's good to have you back."

Chapter 1 

"Come in, Clark."

Clark Kent peered around the door before stepping into Lex Luthor's office. The older man was seated behind a large oak desk that was covered with papers and files. He was drinking coffee from an enormous, bowl-sized mug, and an empty plate with crumbs on it told Clark that he'd eaten breakfast at his desk as well. Lex pulled off his reading glasses as Clark tentatively approached the desk.   
"What's the matter Clark? I'm not going to bite, you know." Lex's tone was amused, but his face remained straight. Clark smiled a little sheepishly. 

"I know. I'm just a little… well, I was actually wondering…"

"Why I asked you here?" Lex offered, and Clark nodded. The older man's mouth twitched up at one corner, but he still did not reward Clark with a smile. "I assure you, I have my reasons. But we don't need to get down to that just yet. Would you like something to drink?" Lex got up from his desk and lead Clark out of the office. Clark shook his head. 

"No, that's all right." He looked about the mansion uneasily as they walked towards one of the many sitting rooms. He was so out of his element there, being a farm boy and all. His place was in the fields and the barns, not in an elaborate castle like the Luthor Mansion. Lex, on the other hand, was completely comfortable amongst the excessive riches, having known nothing else in his entire life. Clark doubted that Lex would be too at home behind the wheel of a tractor, though.

"And how are things going with Lana?" Lex inquired casually as they sat down across from each other. Clark nearly fell over (quite the feat, considering he was sitting down). 

"Lana? Um… I don't know, really… I suppose things are fine."

"Mmm…" Lex made a rather pensive noise and furrowed his brow. "Kent, just how long do you plan to sit idly by, while she hangs there right in front of you, and do nothing about it?"

Clark shifted uncomfortably, not happy with the turn this conversation was taking. "It's not like I can do much, Lex. She has a boyfriend, remember?"

Lex snorted. "That jock? Please… you're twice the man he is, Kent, and _you've _even got a brain! Plus, she likes you better than him. I can tell."

Clark felt a hot flush beginning to spread to his cheeks. "I don't know about that, but thanks anyway. Oh and by the way, I really appreciate all your help with that whole situation."

"Not a problem." Lex took a long swig of his coffee. "Let me tell you something, Clark. I don't have many friends. But those I do have, I am intent on keeping. Which means I typically treat them very well. You're no exception."

Clark didn't know how to react to or interpret this. "You don't have to buy my friendship, Lex…" he began slowly. 

"I know that, Clark, and believe me, I wouldn't waste time or money trying to do that. It seldom works out the way you'd like it to. No, what I mean is I like to do my friends favors, things only I can help them with. Every now and then I find a situation that particularly intrigues me, like your case with Lana, and I find myself wanting to help. Isn't that odd? Me, wanting to do nothing more than selflessly help someone." He chuckled. "You must be a remarkable person, Clark."

"Why's that?"

"Because you've brought out the good side of a Luthor." Both men laughed.

"Oh, come now, Lex," Said a voice from the door that made Clark jump and Lex turn his head in alarm. "Surely you're not THAT bad."

Clark regarded the owner of the silky-smooth voice with a measure of surprise. There was something vaguely familiar about her as she strode into the room. She had dark brown, almost black hair that was cropped short and shone reddish tones in the light. She was regarding Clark in an interested yet detached manner, almost as if she were appraising him. Her eyes were piercing and clever, and her stride was slow and confident. Clark was fascinated. Lex was annoyed. 

"What a pleasant surprise," He hissed at the young woman through clenched teeth. Clark could feel the animosity flowing off of Lex in great, angry waves. The stranger turned her gaze from Clark to Lex.

"It seems we're both full of surprises, doesn't it?" She said, arching a dark eyebrow and meeting Lex's eye. Clark thought that he'd never seen anyone who could stand up to Lex Luthor like this woman. The non-verbal exchange that was occurring between the two of them was absolutely riveting. "Why didn't you tell me we had a guest?" She asked Lex, sending him a pointed look that Clark couldn't read. Lex, evidently, could, and Clark saw a muscle in his jaw twitch with annoyance. 

"WE don't have a guest. I have a guest," Lex replied, his eyes smoldering with repressed anger. "And may I remind you, as I have at least five times already this week, that I do not wish to be disturbed when I am in a personal meeting, be it business-related or otherwise."

The girl stared him down calmly, much less aggravated than Lex. "Aren't you going to introduce me to _your_ guest?" She asked, completely ignoring Lex's little reminder. The young man narrowed his eyes at her, and then motioned to Clark without looking at him.

"Lydia, this is Clark Kent. Clark," Lex now turned his eyes to his friend, "My sister, Lydia Luthor."

For a moment Clark was too shocked to react. _Sister?_ He quickly took Lydia's outstretched hand and shook it as he tried to process this new information. Clark tried his very hardest not to stare as he re-assessed the young woman.

_Of course_, Clark thought to himself, _NOW I get it_. Now that he knew who she was, he realized why she'd looked familiar before. She looked like a younger, smaller, more feminine version of Lex. Her lips curved into the same devious half-smile, her face had the same sharp, defined quality as Lex's. Only her eyes were different. Well, that and the hair.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kent," Lydia said in a fluid voice. It was then that Clark noticed what had seemed wrong about her being Lex's sister. Her smooth voice was deep and hypnotic, just like Lex's, but it carried undertones of a soft accent, almost like that of a very refined British woman, but with a hint of something more exotic.

"Did you live in England?" Clark asked, feeling like an idiot but unable to restrain his curiosity. Lydia only smiled, this time fully. Not Lex's little half smile that always seemed to leave something to be desired, but a full-on grin, displaying a row of perfect teeth. 

"Italy, actually. Rome. But I went to a British boarding school there, from the time I was six, and everyone there was English. I've just come back to America. You noticed my accent, I gather?" She laughed as Clark nodded. "I don't even realize I have it any more. Isn't that odd? It used to go away after a few weeks, when I still came home during the summer. But I suppose I've been away too long. I got out of there a year before I was supposed to… they advanced me, but it still wasn't soon enough for me. Fortunately, Lex was kind enough to keep a place here for me until I graduated and could come back. Weren't you, Lex?" She shot him a smile, completely candy coated and totally false. Lex just glared back.

"Thank you for telling us your life history. Now could you please leave us alone? We've got business to attend to." Lex glared more daggers at his sister, who merely smiled and refused to take the hint, sitting down beside Clark on one of the sofas. 

"Actually, I'd rather stay here and get better acquainted with your guest here." She turned her gaze to Clark. "That is, if you don't mind, Mr. Kent?" 

Clark was extremely uncomfortable with this strangely beautiful woman staring him right in the eye, and he couldn't help but wonder what sort of game she and Lex were playing, so even he was surprised when he answered, "No, of course I don't. And it's Clark."

Lydia grinned again and then her gaze flitted over to Lex, an I-told-you-so look in her eyes. Lex didn't look too pleased. Clark shot him a helpless look and shrugged slightly before he turned to Lydia. 

"So, what's it like in Rome? I've always wanted to visit Italy…"

*****

"That was _completely_ unacceptable! How could you do that to me?" Lex paced the floor of Lydia's boudoir as the later sat in front of her dresser mirror, brushing her hair.

"Honestly, Lex, there's no need to go into convulsions. I don't see how I did anything wrong!" She was perfectly calm as she tried on a pair of earrings and watched her brother pace in the mirror. 

"No, you didn't do anything, you only interrupted my meeting. It was important, Lydia. I won't stand for you meddling in my affairs like that." Lex stopped directly behind her and watched her unresponsive face in the mirror. "You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"Of course I'm listening. And besides, what could you have been discussing with the farm boy that could have been THAT important?" She held up another earring. "What do you think, Lex, diamonds or sapphires?" 

Lex grabbed her wrist and wrenched the earring from her hand, slamming it down on the dresser. "I don't give a fuck about your earrings, Lydia! I'm trying to have a conversation with you, and all you can think about are your FUCKING earrings! It's FUCKING ANNOYING!"

Lydia stared at her brother with wide eyes for a few minutes. She let her arm fall to her side as he let go of her wrist. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were so adamant about everything. Must run in the family."

Lex's eyes narrowed. "Do I want to know what you meant by that?"

"Probably not." Lydia shook her head. "You know what, forget it. I never said anything." They were silent for a moment. "I'm listening _now_, if you want to yell at me some more."

Lex shook his head. "It's not like I MIND you talking to my friends, but if you can see that we're having a conversation already… a PRIVATE conversation… then perhaps you could stay out of it."

Lydia nodded. "Understood. But at least it wasn't ALL bad… I DID get to meet the delightful Clark Kent." She smiled wickedly. "He's cute."

"I would tread lightly if I were you."

Lydia turned back to her mirror, meeting the eyes of her brother's reflection. "The sapphires, I think. Yes, definitely very cute… and so _young."_

"He's the same age as you," Lex said irritably. "He's not _that _young."

"Well yes, but you know what I mean. Not physically young. Emotionally. He has an adorable sort of naiveté… charmingly bashful, wouldn't you say?"

"Don't even think about it," Lex said in a warning tone.

"Why not?" said Lydia, turning around to face him. Her full lips turned down at the corners in an exaggerated pout. "I like him."

"Well you can't have him."

Lydia made an offended face. "Why not?"

Lex strode over to the fireplace and looked back at his sister. "I won't allow it. Clark's too innocent… I won't let you toy with him like that."

"Toy with him? What makes you think I'll toy with him?"

"You ALWAYS do."

Lydia smiled. The devious half-smile. "You're right, I do, don't I?" she sighed. "Pity, he would have been fun." Her eyes narrowed as her older brother flinched slightly at her remark. "Hold on…" The half smile grew a little. "I think… yes, perhaps I'm on to something here…"

Lex whipped around to face her fully. "What are you thinking? I don't like that look." 

"What look?" Lydia asked sweetly, her eyes betraying her. 

"The one you always get when you're devising some awful, destructive plan to try and get me mortally wounded, maimed, or blown apart." He looked her in the eye. "What are you thinking, Lydia?"

She grinned evilly. "Only that I know now why you were so insistent that I not touch Clark Kent, and why you looked so dark when I interrupted you." She paused, savoring Lex's fearful expression. "He's the one, isn't he?"

Lex looked at her uncertainly. "The one what?"

"The one you're in love with, Lex. Don't act so stupid with me, you know better than that."

Lex stood there, dumbfounded. _In love? With Clark? _He laughed. "Don't be silly, Lydia. Of course I'm not in love with him!"

"Well, you're in love with someone, and you certainly seemed friendly with Kent when I walked in. 'Brought out the good side in a Luthor'… indeed! I'm surprised it took me this long!" She smiled at him then, that rare genuine smile. "You know, he's not who I would have picked for you, but now that I think about it he might be just what the doctor…"

"Stop it, Lydia!" Lex said angrily. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

The younger Luthor's face fell. "Oh don't I?" she said sadly. "Fine then, Lex. Suit yourself. I'll be in my bedroom changing if you need me." She got up and crossed to the door, looking at him and shaking her head before walking into her inner chambers. Lex fell into one of her oversized antique armchairs and sighed. 

_Well, now she knows you're attracted to him. Smooth, Lex, very smooth. Way to be detached and emotionless. _He shook his head. 

"What am I going to do?" He whispered aloud. Lydia came back into the room, making him jump. She was dressed in a red silk evening gown that was undone at the back. She strode towards him

"Oh, and just so you know, I took the liberty of inviting our Mr. Kent to our little soiree tonight… thought you might like to know. I just remembered that I already have an escort, so he'll probably be alone… must have slipped my mind when I was asking him." She smiled mischievously and turned around. "Be a doll?" She asked, displaying the undone zipper. Lex shook his head with a mixture of shock and awe. _You knew the whole time… you little devil…_

"You're going to pay for this, you know," he muttered as he did up her zipper

"I'd tell you no, but our money comes from the same place anyhow. _Grazie, caro._" She spun around and smoothed down the front of her dress.

"You're welcome," Lex said grudgingly, but his eyes were smiling. Lydia held back a grin that threatened to burst out.

"You'd better get ready… you don't want to be late, now do you?"


	2. The Party

A/n: First off, this chapter proves to be rather pointless, but I'm still setting the scene right now. Please bear with me and be patient… I AM trying! 

Secondly, I know I'm being really cheap using Batman, but I needed someone young, rich and handsome… believe me, it all fits together eventually. There is a method to my madness. Anyway, please don't pick on any inconsistencies regarding our dear Brucie… I know less about Batman then I do about Superman… I'll admit that, with the exception of Superman comics, I'm basically a Marvel connoisseur *dodges rotton vegetables* I know, I know, and I'm sorry…

And third, but DEFINITELY not last, thank-yous:

To my reviewers

'Wendy': No! I don't want you to spontaneously combust! Here, maybe this'll help…

'Stacies': Thank you… I always worry about my first fic in a category being flamed to death… and I do try to keep the mistakes to a bare minimum (although this chapter may have a few… I'm very tired and sick right now…)

'April': I'm so glad you didn't detest Lydia… I've created so many Mary sues without trying to that I figured I should try my hand at a different sort of original character. Anyway, your review made me very happy indeed… and I'll keep you in mind if I ever need a beta! Thanks!

'Amy': Merci beaucoup… I tried to make their relationship interesting. I guess it worked! Thank you muchly.

'BonnieBB': I'm so glad that you gave it a chance. Like I said, she won't be a major character later on… she's just there to serve her purpose and then leave. As for Victoria, you won't see her in this story, as I hate her with the fire of a thousand hells. Thanks for your feedback… I needed that!

'Steph': Well I'm glad you're intrigued! Keep reading and you shall see some of that chemistry you were referring to…

'Nymph Du Pave': I nearly screamed when I saw your name in the review box! As far as Smallville fics go, I'd have to say yours are my favorites! I'm SO sorry that I haven't reviewed your stuff… my computer wasn't letting me review things for some reason. But I'm going to keep trying! Anyway, I'm So glad that you don't hate it, and that you don't consider Lydia to be 'horrible'. I'm trying not to let her take over… really I am! You've made my year! 

'T.K. Yuy': Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! I'm glad that someone saw the underlying 'sweetness' in their relationship… that comes into play more in this chapter. And don't worry, Lex and 'our Mr. Kent' will be getting together as soon as possible… I don't know how much longer I can put it off =)

Thanks also to Mereschino, Meg Erskine Frere Albatou and Sawa, who haven't reviewed yet, but who WILL review soon *glare* Don't make me tie your hands to the keyboard…

Well, c'est toute! Have fun!

Chapter 2 

Clark walked through the front doors of the castle, making his way slowly through the sea of people in eveningwear. He fiddled uneasily with the collar of his shirt, thinking that he should have worn a tuxedo or something instead of the plain black suit he had on. His eyes skimmed over the crowd, searching for Lex, but the only bald head in the room belonged to a very fat middle aged man with a red bowtie. Clark's eyes finally came to rest on a familiar face, but it was not one he was too pleased to see. He turned around quickly before Lionel Luthor could see him. As he turned, he bumped into the back of a silk-clad young woman, who turned around quickly. 

"Oh! Hello Clark!" Lydia flashed her smile at him and laid a hand on his arm. "I'm so glad you could make it." 

"Um, yeah… thanks for inviting me," Clark replied uncertainly. Lydia certainly seemed to be in her element here, among the expensively dressed, highly educated and cultured members of the elite upper-class American society. She took a sip of her champagne.

"Lex should be down any minute now, but in the meantime, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She lead him through the crowd and stopped in front of a tall, good-looking man in his twenties. 

"Bruce, darling," Lydia said, attaching herself to the tall man's arm, "I want you to meet a friend of mine." She winked at Clark, who tried to smile casually while mulling things over in his head. _'A friend of mine'? I just met her today… I've known her for a total of six hours now! _

The tall man smiled and extended his hand. "Bruce Wayne. And you are?"

"Clark Kent. It's nice to meet you." He shook the other man's hand, trying to remember where he'd heard the name before. Lydia frowned. 

"God Damn it… there's Mrs. Ashfield-Lambert. I'd better go say hello…" She rolled her eyes. "I AM sorry to have dragged you two into this… this room is full of stuffy old farts and insane, vengeful gold diggers. Misery loves company, dears, and this promises to be a VERY miserable evening." She rolled her eyes and then started away towards Mrs. Ashfield-Lambert. Clark stood in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, sneaking the occasional glance at the tall man. He was dressed in a suit like Clark's, only Clark knew that the other man's suit probably cost as much as a small house. As Wayne took a sip of his champagne, Clark couldn't help but notice the glint of a silver cufflink in the shape of a tiny bat.

"I like your cufflinks," He said, trying desperately to start a conversation. Wayne started, and then realized what Clark was talking about.

"What? Oh, thanks." Wayne touched one of the cufflinks absently and took another sip of champagne. "So, you're a friend of Lydia's?"

Clark almost laughed at this. "Well, I actually just met her earlier today, but I'm friends with her brother. Are you?"

"I guess you could say that. We travel in the same circles, and I'm friendly with both of them, I suppose." Wayne eyed Clark suspiciously. "So… do you live here? In Smallville?"

Clark nodded. "Yep. We have a farm, across town."

Something seemed to connect, and a light went off in Wayne's eyes. "Ahh… Yes, now I remember. Lydia mentioned that." 

Clark was about to ask what else Lydia had mentioned about him when he felt a weight on his shoulder. "Clark! Nice to see you… again."

"Hi Lex," Clark said, infinitely relieved by his friend's presence. Something about the way Bruce Wayne was watching him made Clark feel really uneasy.

"I see you've met Bruce," Lex said, and Clark nodded. Bruce Wayne regarded them both with a look of amusement. "So glad you could make it, Bruce." 

"Actually, I have to go… I just stopped in for a few moments. Lydia convinced me to postpone my meeting, but I can't put it off any longer." He nodded at them. "I'll catch up with you later, Lex. It was nice meeting you, Clark." And then he disappeared into the crowd. Clark turned to Lex.

"Whoa… THAT was weird."

Lex chuckled. "THAT was Bruce Wayne. Typical Wayne manners, typical Wayne behavior… No charisma whatsoever." Clark laughed at Lex's sarcasm. "Clark I'm so sorry Lydia made you come to this thing… I know it's probably the last place you'd like to be right now."

Clark shook his head. "No, it's fine. She didn't force me, I wanted to come. Besides, this way I can keep you company."

Lex patted Cark on the shoulder. "Well, you may laugh about it, but you probably DID save my life by coming here. Do you have any idea how _boring _this is going to be?"

"Lex, come on. You could make any party interesting." Clark grinned.

"Not this one," Lex said under his breath, making Clark laugh again.

"If it's so painful, why did you have it?" 

"You think this was my idea?" Lex shook his head. "Nope. 'Daddy Dearest' is throwing this thing to honor the return of the prodigal daughter."

"Says he prodigal son." Both Clark and Lex turned around in shock.

"Jesus, Lydia!" cried Lex. "Stop doing that, will you?"

Lydia grinned at him and Clark. "Enjoying yourselves, boys?" Clark smiled graciously. Lex glared.

"You do know this is _your _fault, don't you? I could be enjoying a nice, quiet evening without all these people here, _without our father here_, if you hadn't come back."

Lydia made a face. "You think I'm having a better time than you? Why would father even invite all these people… I don't even know half of them, and the ones I do know, I wish I didn't." She rolled her eyes. "Again, sorry Clark."

Clark shrugged. "It's all right. No one's really bothering me yet, and watching you two argue is enough entertainment for anyone."

*****

"Well, that was quite possibly the most painful experience of my life." Lydia sat down heavily on the sofa and fell over onto her side. "I HATE it when father makes a business venture out of me." She shot a look at Lex. "And you, of course."

Clark looked from Lex to Lydia, confused. "Business venture?"

"What did you think this little gathering was about, Clark?" Lex unbuttoned his suit jacket and threw it over the back of a chair. "Lionel thinks of his children as potential money makers. Evidently, he must have seen some sort of business connection that Lydia could make easier for him… hence the big party." Lex's expression was sour.

"Oh." Clark looked at the floor, not knowing how to react. 

"God," Lex exclaimed, "It's one thirty! Don't you have to be home, Clark?" Clark read the underlying message: _Before your father kills me…_

"Nah," Clark shook his head. "I told me parents I was staying at Pete's. I figured this would go late, so I was planning on staying in the loft."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lydia interrupted from the couch. "You can stay here." Lex gave her a look that Clark was oblivious to. Lydia just grinned in return. "We've got plenty of rooms."

Clark looked at Lex, as if for confirmation. Lex nodded in agreement with his sister. "You know you can always stay here."

Clark grinned widely. "Thanks, Lex. In that case, I'll stay and help you guys clean up." Lex tried not to laugh, but ended up snickering into his hand, and Lydia just giggled from her spot on the sofa. 

"Do you think our father pays the maids to stand around all day?" Lydia laughed again. 

"But aren't they all asleep by now?"

Lex patted Clark on the shoulder. "They can get it in the morning."

Clark felt a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. It was embarrassing enough to make a mistake like that in front of Lex, but to have two Luthors laughing at him… Clark knew his cheeks must be pink, and he couldn't figure out if it was his embarrassment or his close proximity to Lex…

"You should sit down, Clark," Said Lex, guiding Clark to an armchair. "You look tired."

Clark suddenly realized that he WAS tired. He would have thought that was strange, except for the fact that he'd been on his feet for almost twenty-four hours now. He sat down gladly, and Lex sat across from him, on one of the couches.

"Well, at least it's over," Lex said to both of them. "We're probably set for another year or so, eh Lydia?" There was no response. "Lydia?" Lex looked over at his sister, still sprawled awkwardly on the sofa. Her eyes were closed, and her back was rising and falling steadily. 

"I guess I'm not the only one who's tired," Clark remarked, amused. Lex didn't laugh, and Clark noticed an odd expression on his face. Lex's features had softened as he looked at his sister, until his eyes were completely kind and there was no trace of anger or slyness to be found. Clark was pretty sure very few people had this side of Lex Luthor before, and he thought to himself that it was really a shame. Lex shook his head and laughed a little under his breath. "What is it?" Clark asked.

"_Tha_t," said Lex, pointing at Lydia's sleeping form. "Is my sister." He laughed again. "You know, for a while I thought she was gone… but she's not. She's still there…" Lex shook his head. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not making much sense." He smiled apologetically at Clark.

"No, it's fine… it makes sense to me."

Lex laughed again. "She can be such a brat sometimes, but…" he paused. "…it's worth it, I suppose."

Clark was still regarding Lex with wonder. "The good things are always worth suffering through the bad for."

Lex turned his eyes to Clark, and for a brief moment, their eyes met. "You're smarter than most farm boys, Clark."

"You're smarter than most plant-owners."

Lex shook his head. "I'm not most plant-owners, Clark."

"And I'm not most farm boys." Clark grinned impishly at Lex, knowing he'd won. Lex rolled his eyes. 

"I'll get you in the next round, Kent, I swear!"

Clark laughed. "Yeah, right… don't you know that the good guy always wins?"

"Exactly." Lex tried to keep a straight face, but his mouth twitched up at one corner. Clark shook his head laughingly.

"Alright, you've made your point. But if we don't take this somewhere else, we're going to wake up sleeping beauty over there."

Lex looked at Lydia, who hadn't even stirred despite their loud laughter. "Yeah, good luck, Prince Charming."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Well, thank you." 

Lex felt like slapping himself for saying that, but apparently Clark wasn't reading anything into it. _Of course he's not, stupid… after all, he can't read your mind! _"We should probably follow her example…" Lex said, suddenly feeling weary. Clark nodded.

"I'll show you to the guest room…"

They walked up two flights of stairs and finally came to a stop before a large wooden door, which Lex opened. 

"Make yourself comfortable. There are pajamas in the armoire… there should be something that fits you in there."

"Thanks," Clark said as Lex turned to go. "And Lex?"

The older boy stopped in his tracks and turned to face Clark. "Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot. I mean, this may sound impossible, but I actually had a good time tonight." Clark smiled rather sheepishly. 

"So did I, Clark," Lex said quietly. "Goodnight."


	3. Morning

Chapter 3 

A/N: Sorry this took me so long! Real life sort of took over for a while, and I didn't have time to post! This is a pretty boring chapter, in my opinion, but it serves it's own purpose, and the next chapter will be good… really good. I promise. Anywhoo, enjoy! 

Love always,

-nymphean

Chapter 3 

Clark woke up to the feeling a warm sun on his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to wake up from some pleasant dream that was already fading. He was so comfortable, so at ease. Clark thought to himself that he'd never slept better.

Of course, when he opened his eyes, the real world came back with a vengeance. Clark groaned loudly as his mind registered the numbers on the digital clock. 

_11:30. Shit!_

Clark was out of the bed almost immediately. His father would be looking for him to help out with the farm work. What if his parents called Pete's house? What if Pete forgot to cover for him? What if…

_Stop it, Clark. Just. Stop. It._

Clark took a deep breath and looked in the large armoire mirror, almost laughing aloud at what he saw there. His face, his body, his own familiar self, decked in blue satin pajamas emblazoned with the initials "LL". 

_I'll leave satin to Lex, thank you, _Clark thought to himself as he pulled off the satin shirt and slipped into his own cotton one, which was folded over the back of a chair. He had changed in the truck the night before, not wanting to have to answer his parent's questions as to why, exactly, he was going to Pete's house in a suit. Lex must have had one of the servants bring his everyday clothes in when he was asleep.

Clark pulled on the rest of his clothes and looked in the mirror, running a hand through his unruly hair. _Good as it's going to get, _He thought, turning towards the door. 

The halls were empty and quiet, and Clark felt distinctly uncomfortable walking through them alone. He wondered silently if Lex was awake or asleep, and if he should just go or wait and say goodbye. Clark turned into the sitting room where he, Lex and Lydia had been the night before, and saw Lydia sitting in a very large armchair, her eyes glued to the pages of a book. Clark regarded Lydia silently, inexplicably intrigued by the constantly changing young woman. Last night, she'd been all class at first, dressed to the nines, all smoothness and silk. Then, asleep, she'd seemed almost child-like, strangely vulnerable. Now she sat in that over-sized chair, legs tucked under her and reading glasses pushed down the bridge of her nose, looking both youthful and mature, comfortable and comforting. Clark's eyes wandered to the fireplace, specifically to the picture on the mantle. A mature woman, thirty-something, with short strawberry-blonde hair and soft blue eyes smiled sweetly back at him. 

_Lex's mother._

Clark's gaze flew back to the younger Luthor, still engrossed in her book, and he immediately saw the woman in the picture there. And in that moment, Clark knew why Lex put up with all the little annoying quirks and irritating qualities that Lydia exhibited. 

She was all that was left of their mother. 

Clark had always felt terrible about Lex not having a mother. He himself could imagine how terrible life would be in the Kent household without Martha. She was the only thing that kept his father in line sometimes. Without her, both Clark and his father would go insane. So Clark could hardly stand to think of what it must have been like for Lex as a young man, having only Lionel Luthor and his servants to raise him. No wonder Lex acted so bitter sometimes.

Clark stepped into the room. "Morning," He said cheerfully. Lydia's eyes shot up from the pages of the book she was reading, and she put a hand on her chest.

"Clark! You startled me!"

Clark grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know." Lydia returned his smile. "Well don't stand in the doorway all day, sit down!" she took off her glasses and placed them on top of her book on the coffee table. "Did you sleep well?"

Clark nodded. "Must be the Luthor mattresses or something."

"Mm… probably. We get them custom made."

_Whoa, _Clark thought to himself. "I was just kidding."

"Oh." Lydia frowned a little, and then a smile slowly spread across her face. "OH." She chuckled. "Come to think of it, it IS kind of funny."

"What's funny?" Both Clark and Lydia turned their heads to see Lex leaning against the doorframe. 

"You," Lydia replied playfully. Lex nodded slowly.

"Yeah, right." He strode into the room. "Couldn't be half as funny as you, even if I tried." And then, almost as an afterthought "Good morning, Clark."

"Morning, Lex."

"So, what brings Miss Luthor out of hibernation so early this morning?" Lex joked, his tone light. Lydia shot him a mock glare.

"I don't hibernate, Lex… I _luxuriate."_

"Oh yes. How silly of me." Lex dropped into a chair across from his sister and beside Clark. "Well, here we all are again."

The clock sounded, and Clark almost jumped out of his seat. _12:00 already! Oh shit… shit shit shit…_

"I actually have to go…" He began, standing up. Lex and Lydia got up with him. 

"That's too bad," Lydia said quickly. "I'll walk you out." Lex shot her a warning look. She smiled in return. 

"See you around, Lex," Clark said on his way out the door. Lex nodded.

"Sure." He sat back down with a little too much force, and the chair's springs groaned in protest. _I swear to GOD, Lydia, you try anything – and I mean ANYTHING- and I will kill you. _

*****

"Thanks again for coming last night," Lydia said, leaning casually against the side of the truck. Clark smiled down at her. 

"Anytime. Thanks for inviting me." He laughed at the expression on her face. "It really wasn't that bad!"

"Okay, if you say so." She grinned. "Hey Clark? I have to ask you something?"

"Sure." Clark raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's about my brother. I was just wondering, how long have you two been friends?"

Clark furrowed his brow. "I don't know… few months… half a year, tops."

"Oh." Lydia fixed him with a pensive look. "Would you say you're… good friends?"

"Yes," Clark answered immediately. "At least, I think so."

"Ah. And it doesn't bother you that he's… well, you know." She gave him a meaningful look. Clark stared back at her, confused. 

"That he's what?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "YOU know, that he's… _gay._" Years of being surrounded by gossiping rich ladies had taught Lydia the perfect tone of voice for dishing out juicy details, and she put it to good use. Clark's expression was one of pure shock. The poor boy was so _readable._

"WHAT?"

"Shh…" Lydia looked over her shoulder. "Well not all the time. He's one of _those, _you know? Likes to _switch._" She sighed. "Poor Lex. It's been hard for him… It's good to know he's finally found a friend who understands." She patted Clark's arm in a friendly manner. "Drive safely!" And before Clark could even put a sentence together, she was gone, rushing off through the door of the mansion. Shaking his head, Clark put the truck into gear and drove away from Luthor manor about as fast as he could. Lydia watched him through the window, a lazy grin creeping onto her face.

"Phase one, operation CKL complete," she whispered to herself, laughing darkly. "This is going to be fun."

*****

"Hi mom!" Clark said as he pushed through the screen door. Martha Kent looked up from the vase of flowers she was arranging.

"Oh, hi Clark! How's Pete?"

"Hm? Oh! Pete's fine… we had a good time."

"Good." Martha looked her son in the eye. 

"What is it, Mom?"

"Clark, Pete came here this morning looking for you." Clark felt the bottom of his stomach drop away. Shit. Oh shit…

"Mom, I can explain that… he was probably…"

"Dropping off your sweater?" Martha said quietly, giving her son a meaningful look. 

Clark regarded his mother carefully. _She knows, _he thought to himself, _she knows and she doesn't even mind._ Slowly, Clark nodded. "Yeah. I'd forgot it at his house. I went into town afterwards, to meet Chloe. She wanted to ask me about something that's due on Monday." 

Martha frowned and nodded. "Good. I guess we're clear on that. You father should be back any time now… better get started on those chores." Clark nodded and practically ran from the room.

Whew. That was close… 

*****

"Lydia, where the hell is my shoe?" Lex stormed into the front sitting room, where his sister was sitting reading that damn book again. Without looking up, Lydia shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"You seem to be behind everything that goes wrong in this house… I thought you might have something to do with this. I can't go out until I find it, and you can't read in peace and quiet until I go out, so you'd better help me look." 

"Get Marguerite to do it, I'm busy." Lydia waved her hand dismissively.

"She's taking the weekend off." 

"Fine, try looking in the coat closet."

"I did!" Lex stormed back into the front hall. "Twice!"

"Look again."

Lex rummaged around in the bottom of the closet for several minutes, and then, "Okay, how did you do that?'

Lydia arched a manicured eyebrow. "Do what?"

"I swear this shoe wasn't in there before!"

Lydia finally looked up from her book and looked seriously at her brother. "Yes, Lex… The Fox fur, your jacket, the shoe plus me equals a conspiracy." She shook her head. "Honestly, look harder next time!"

Lex joyfully flipped her off. "Fuck you."

"Oh no, you need it more than me. Your strings are pulled much tighter." 

"The only thing I need right now is for you to shut up." 

Lydia smiled sweetly. "Your wish is my command, dear brother… I'll see you in a few days, then." She got up and walked through the front hall, starting up the stairs. Lex furrowed his brow.

"A few days? Is one of us going somewhere."

"Yes, I am, as a matter of fact."

Lex returned her smile. "Oh, excellent? Is it, by any chance, to hell?"

"Worse. Gotham."

Lex's expression was one of genuine surprise. "Gotham city? WHY?" And then he rolled his eyes. "Wait, let me guess… Bruce Wayne."

Lydia couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face. "I thought since I was in the country that'd I visit him… you know, catch up."

"Ah, is that what they're calling it these days?" Lydia threw her book down the stairs at her brother, who caught it easily, laughing. "Calm down, I'm just joking."

"Not funny, Lex!" She shouted, walking towards her room, and Lex could hear the laugher in her voice. 

"Well, see you in a while then," He called, opening the door. 

"I'll be back on Monday," came the distant reply before he shut the door.

*****

"Clark! Telephone!" Clark groaned and reached over to where his phone was sitting, buried beneath a pile of book and magazines. 

"Hello?" he said, speaking the word automatically. 

"Clark, hi." Clark immediately sat up straighter. He recalled his conversation at the truck that morning, with Lydia. The new information the younger Luthor had given him still weighed heavily on his mind. 

"Uh, hey Lex," he muttered uncomfortably. There was a short pause on the line. 

"Something wrong?"

"No, no," Clark said a little too hastily, "Just… preoccupied, that's all." _Smooth, Kent… real smooth_.

"Oh. Well anyway, Lydia's going out of town, and I don't really have much to do, so I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the *******. We can catch a movie or something."

Clark froze, not knowing what to say. Before, if his friend had asked him to the movies, he would have said yes, no problem. But now… he just wasn't sure. He didn't know what to think. "I don't know, Lex… I'm kinda tired, and I have a lot of work to do around here…"

"Okay. Well, I'll be around, if you change your mind." 

"Yeah," Clark muttered. "Bye Lex."

"Goodbye." The line went dead, and Clark set down his receiver. He already felt guilty.

_My God… what's wrong with me?_


	4. Interesting...

**A/N: **I couldn't hold off any longer… I had to do this! This chapter marks the beginning of… *dundundun*… THE FUN! YAY! 

Nothing too major yet, but things become, shall we say, clear… yeah.

Enjoy!

-Nymphean

**Chapter 4**

** Tuesday Morning**

Lex walked sleepily down the hall, stretching as he went. The sun was shining through the windows, clear and strong, and he squinted as he passed through the shaft of light. As he was about to head down the stairs, he noticed the door to his sister's room at the end of the hall was wide open, a rare thing for Lydia, who relished in her privacy. Then again, maybe she'd been too tired to think when she got in last night. Still… Lex started towards the door, curiosity pushing him along. 

He peered through the door and into the outer bedchamber, which consisted of a mirror and a dresser, as well as three armchairs, a fireplace and French doors which lead out to the balcony. The door to her inner chambers was open a tiny crack, and Lex strode silently over to it. 

He felt his stomach churn as he looked into the room. No luggage, no mess left from unpacking, no signs that the bed had been disturbed that night. Lex knew very well that the servants wouldn't have visited Lydia's room at this hour of the morning, and ice would start forming on the wall of every cavern in hell the day his sister made her own bed. Lex was beginning to worry.

Maybe her flight got delayed, He thought to himself. _She said she'd be back yesterday. Yesterday MORNING, _Said a little voice in the back of his mind. Lex quickly shoved the thought away and started downstairs. He found Marguerite, one of his maids, in the front sitting room.

"Marguerite," he said politely, in greeting, making the tiny Latino woman jump. 

"Good morning, Mister Luthor," she said quickly. "I didn't see you there."

"That's quite all right. Has my sister called?"

"No-o…" Marguerite appeared to be thinking very hard. "No, for sure."

Lex furrowed his brow. "Thank you, Marguerite."

"You're welcome, Mister Luthor."

Lex practically ran up the stairs and into his office. Something wasn't right with the whole situation, and he'd be damned if he didn't find out what it was. He thumbed through the enormous Rolodex on his desk until he got to the 'W' section. "Wainthrop, Wayans… Wayne." He pulled out the card with Bruce's home, work and cellphone numbers on it and walked around the desk to where the phone was. He sat down and listened to Bruce's home phone ring once… twice… three times… He left a brief message and hung up. The same thing happened with the cell. Lex frowned worriedly as he dial the last number. It was answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Wayne Incorporated. How may I help you?"

"Bruce Wayne, Please," Lex said harshly. The young woman on the other end of the line paused.

"May I ask who's calling?" 

"Lex Luthor." The woman breathed in rather quickly, and Lex fought the urge to smile sadistically. Most of the time, he hated the power his name had, but sometimes it was a good thing.

"One moment, Sir… I'll put you through to Mr. Wayne."

Lex waited for what he thought was considerably more than 'one moment', and finally the awful muzac on the line stopped and a rich voice greeted him.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce, it's Lex." He tried to force the desperate, worried tone from his voice.

"Lex, Hi. How can I help you?" Lex frowned again. 

"I was just wondering if my sister's left yet. She hasn't arrived, and I was wondering if you knew when her flight left."

There was a long pause, and then, "Your sister? Lex, I don't know what you're talking about." Lex felt his stomach turning cartwheels. 

"She went to Gotham on Saturday night to see you."

"No-o…" Bruce paused, evidently thinking. "Are you sure she was coming to see me?"

"Positive." Lex couldn't disguise the worry in his voice. "You mean she never found you?"

"No… I never saw Lydia… I haven't spoken to her since the party."

Lex squeezed his eyes shut. "Shit. Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you alert the authorities there, get them to be on the lookout for her?"

"Certainly." Bruce sighed. "God… I hope she's alright."

"Yeah," Lex said distractedly. "Thanks, Bruce."

"I'll keep you posted."

"Okay. Bye."

"Talk to you soon." 

Lex hung up the phone before his friend, and put his head down on his desk. _Shit. Now what do I do?_

_*****That Evening*****_

Clark sat on the couch in the loft, trying to concentrate on the book he was reading. And failing. Miserably. He hadn't spoken to Lex since the night he'd called to invite him to the movies, and he was feeling awful about it. Awful for ditching his friend because of some stupid, insignificant news, awful for being so stupid about everything. But most of all, awful because he hadn't seen Lex in what felt like forever, and he wanted to, which was quite possibly the worst and most disturbing thing of all. 

He heard the sound of hay crunching under someone's shoes, and his first thought was Lex. But the staggering, uneven footsteps didn't sound like Lex Luthor's. Clark frowned and peered over the edge of the loft. "Oh my God…"

There, below him, was Lydia Luthor, staggering around like a rowdy drunk after closing time. Clark hurried down the ladder to greet the girl. "Lydia, hey! What're you doing here?" When the girl looked up at him, Clark could clearly see from the blank expression on her face that she was drunk. Her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a mess. Clark raised an eyebrow. _Another side to Lydia Luthor that I hadn't discovered. _"Hey, you in there?" He put his arms around her to hold her up straight and make sure she didn't fall down.

Lydia chuckled. "Hello, Mr. Kent!" She leaned her head backwards so she could see his face. "Couldn't wait to get your hands on me, could you?"

"You're drunk," Clark stated flatly, holding her at arms length. Lydia pouted. 

"You're no fun." 

Clark rolled his eyes. "Can you get up the ladder?" Lydia leaned to the side, looking dangerously as if she was about to topple over. "Okay… I'll carry you…" He put one arm around Lydia and shepherded her towards the ladder. "Hold on…" He began to climb, one handed, and Lydia moved her feet from rung to rung. Somehow, they made it to the top, and Clark guided her to the sofa. "Sit down," he ordered, pointing, and Lydia obliged. She was obviously past the laughing, screaming, atrocious dancing stage of drunkenness, and was now mellow and complacent. Clark was reminded of a living rag doll as she flopped down in the couch. "Now talk. Why are you here?" He sat down beside her.

"Nowhere else to go."

"You could go home," he suggested.

"Nope. No one to talk to."

"Lex?" 

"Doesn't understand. Doesn't care."

Clark furrowed his brow. "Of course he cares about you. You're his family."

"Lionel's his family, and he fucking hates him." Lydia slurred.

"Touché." Clark looked at Lydia's blank face. "But he doesn't hate you, trust me."

"He acts like he does."

"That's because you act like you hate him."

"But I'm only joking half the time. I'm his sister, I'm SUPPOSED to act that way."

"You're very logical for a drunk person." Lydia smiled. 

"I'm not that drunk… I've had the whole flight back to get it out of my system."

Clark looked at her questioningly. "Flight back from where?"

"Well, first there was the flight back from Gotham, but that was days ago, and then I went to New York, and then back to Metropolis. I took the six-seater back from there to here… couldn't really drive."

Clark blinked, overwhelmed. "That's a lot of flying for one weekend."

"Well, I couldn't stay in Gotham. I had a feeling I'd be crashing some parties if I tried."

"Why were you in Gotham."

Lydia shook her head. "Long story."

"I've got a while."

"Bruce." Lydia closed her eyes. "It was Bruce."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Wayne?"

"The very same." Lydia turned and looked at him. "How do you know Bruce?"

"You introduced us…"

"Oh yeah. Right. Vodka one, Lydia zero." She sighed. "Anyway, I was going to see him. We had this thing… a couple years ago, and the other night I thought…" she dropped off, shaking her head. "Anyway, it's never going to happen again."

"Why not?" Clark was hooked into her story, however drunkenly it was told. 

"I saw him kissing this girl… some catty bitch with really bad hair… we never really broke it off, you know… I just went back to Italy. I guess I was hoping…" She paused. "I guess I was hoping he'd…" And suddenly, she was crying, and Clark felt the instinctive urge to comfort her. And so he did. Lydia sobbed into his chest, her tears creating growing wet spots on his shirt as he patted her back and held her to him.

"It's okay," He whispered in her ear. "It'll get better. He's obviously not the right guy for you…"

"But I wanted him to be," Lydia sobbed, "I wanted him to be so much…"

Clark felt his heart aching for the poor girl in his arms. She seemed so tiny and fragile compared to him, and he wished he could offer her the comfort she was seeking from Bruce. But he just couldn't… he didn't feel anything for her except a kind of brotherly sympathy. Plus, she was so weak, he was almost afraid the he would break her. 

"Lydia, did I ever tell you about Lana?"

*****

Lex stepped quickly into the empty barn, almost bounding up the ladder. "Clark?" he called out in a panicked voice as he reached the top. 

"Shh…" Came Clark's voice from the sofa. 

"Have you seen…" Lex stopped dead and almost collapsed. There, lying against his friend's chest, was his sister. Lex felt torn between falling on the floor in relief and pounding the shit out of both Lydia and Clark for worrying him like that. 

"She finally fell asleep, after two hours of crying like a fountain…" Clark kept his voice low, so as not to wake the sleeping girl. All feelings of animosity faded from Lex as he realized that Clark had offered his sister the comfort she so obviously needed. For what, he did not know, but Clark would tell him, no doubt.

"I've been looking everywhere for her," He said quietly, sitting on the edge of the couch. "I was worried out of my mind…"

"Sorry. I would have called you, but I think she might have killed herself or someone else if I'd left her alone." Clark smiled apologetically. "She was really torn up about Bruce…"

"What about Bruce? I called him… he said he hadn't even seen her!"

"I know. But she saw him, Lex… specifically, she saw him kissing another woman."

Lex furrowed his brow. "What? Why should that matter?"

"She's in love with him, Lex." Clark's frank expression told Lex that he was telling the truth. 

"Oh. I didn't know she was… emotionally attached." He looked at the floor. "She usually doesn't let her feelings out to other people."

"Well, she was pretty drunk, so I guess she forgot to be guarded."

"Oh." Lex looked back at Clark. "Thank you for looking after her." 

"It's okay… I don't even really mind. She's good to talk to… even when she's drunk. We talked for a long time."

"What about?" Lex's curiosity was piqued. 

"About Men, women, Bruce, Lana, Love, Hate, You…" Lex put up a hand to stop him.

"You talked about me?"

"Why not? Are you hiding something?" Lex felt his inner voice screaming at the irony. 

""What could I possibly be hiding?"

"I don't know, Lex… maybe you're better suited to answer that question."

"You're even starting to talk like her," Lex said irritably. "It's unnerving."

"Don't dodge the question, Lex."

"You didn't ask a question, I did. Ask me a question and I'll answer it."

Clark paused, looking Lex in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked finally. Lex felt worry swelling up inside of him.

"Tell you what?" He replied coolly. Clark shook his head. 

"You're still trying to dodge the question. Don't do that!"

Lex sighed. "I don't know what you're taking about, Clark."

"Lydia told me about you, Lex… She told me. That you're…"

Lex squeezed his eyes shut. _Thank you EVER so much, Lydia!_ "What did she tell you, that I'm gay?" He laughed. "That's the alcohol talking. She's been known to say things like that about people when she's drunk. She said it about my father once… that had some interesting results."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… she's a lousy drinker."

"She told me that when she was sober, Lex."

Lex bit his lip. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Clark caught the older man's eye. "She told me the rest of it tonight." Lex swallowed hard.

"The rest of it?"

Clark shook his head. "You really should have told me, Lex." He reached out and put a hand on Lex's shoulder. "REALLY."

Lex held his breath, hoping against all hope that what he was hearing was real, that he wasn't just misinterpreting everything. He probed Clark's eyes, trying to find any hint of ridicule or jest in them, but all he could see was worry and truth. "Clark…" He almost whispered the boy's name, "I'm not sure I understand…" Clark moved his hand to Lex's mouth, and he covered his lips with one finger. 

"Shh… You know you do…"

Lex closed his eyes, feeling like someone was untying knots inside of him. He felt disconnected, undone, confused. This wasn't happening, this could never happen, not for him… and then he opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the perfect, endless green ones that were always in his head. He'd started dreaming in that particular shade of green. If there was one thing in the world that could make Lex Luthor want to write a sonnet, it was those eyes. 

"Clark… please tell me you're not joking…" Clark smiled slowly, that beautiful shy smile that Lex loved more than all the others. 

"Lex, no…" Clark shook his head. "I don't think I _could_ joke about this…" 

Lex felt like laughing and crying at the same time. "I think it's going to take me a long time to believe what you're saying."

Clark's smile grew a little wider. "I barely believe it myself."

"Wait…" Lex hated himself for having this thought, but it was nagging him, and he had to voice his concern. "What about Lana?"

Clark shook his head. "I've been fooling myself. I needed to feel like something in my life made sense, so I went after Lana. But I don't feel anything when I'm away from her, don't want to pick up the phone every five minutes just to hear her voice. That place belongs to someone else." Lex felt a stupid grin spreading on his face. 

"If my sister wasn't sleeping on top of you right now…" he began. Clark laughed quietly and looked down at Lydia, smiling fondly. 

"We should really try to get her home without waking her… She's had a really tough few days." Clark shifted slowly, maneuvering his arms so that he could pick up the sleeping girl. Lydia moaned quietly in her sleep and buried her face in the crook of his neck as Clark stood up.

"How do you plan to get down the ladder?" Lex asked, amused. Clark shrugged and freed one hand, then made his way to the ladder.

Again, despite incredible odds, Clark managed to make it down the ladder without anyone getting hurt. Lydia's eyes opened momentarily, and she looked up at him blearily.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered, patting her head. The exhausted young woman closed her eyes when she was told and was soon breathing regularly again. Lex shook his head, amazed. 

"I can't believe it… you've tamed her." Clark laughed under his breath. 

"Someone had to." He slid Lydia into the back seat of Lex's car, eyeing the seatbelts dubiously. 

"Don't worry about it," Lex said. "I'll drive slowly."

"Mm Hm, sure you will." Clark looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"I will. I swear." Clark's smile disappeared, replaced by a more serious expression. He took a step forward, towards the older Luthor.

"We really do have to talk, you know." 

Lex nodded. "I know. We will, tomorrow. I can pick you up from school."

Clark grinned. "Okay. Now get home, before she wakes up." Lex returned the smile and got into the driver's seat. He rolled down the window and was just about to drive away when Clark put a hand on his arm. "Lex…"

"Yeah?"

"I…" the boy paused, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lex shot the boy an odd look. "Okay… tomorrow."

As Lex drove away, Clark felt like kicking himself. _Why did you have to go and almost say that? You idiot… take it slow. You've got him to admit everything… don't lose him now. _A small smile crept onto Clark's face as he watched Lex's car disappear. Never again would he ever say one bad word about Lydia Luthor. She would always be his benefactress, the one who started things rolling.

_God bless you, Lydia Luthor, _he thought to himself as he opened the door to his house and retreated inside.


End file.
